GamerHaze Days
by CanadaMapleLeaf
Summary: AU in which Cry plays a game with Pewdiepie called Gamer-Haze but things turn for the worse when Cry finds out that he must save his friend to escape this loop of summer days. Based off of Heat-Haze Days the vocaloid song, because I thought it would be fitting for Pewdiecry. Rated T for death and slightly graphic scenes. Image not owned by me.


Hello's!

Anyways like I said before, this is a fanfic based off of Heat-Haze-Days the vocaloid song and i thought it was fitting for pewdiecry so I wrote this :P  
I sugest listening to this while reading

watch?v=TkFZhPmk7XU&feature=related

or

watch?v=A7KNYk4f3XQ&feature=BFa&list=PLAC735A602358BF55

Hope you enjoy ^u^

* * *

Ryan slowly opened his eyes and automatically checked his iPhone that lay next to his bed, the screen read August 15, 12:30. A sickeningly bright ray of sunlight shone through the slightly parted curtains, bringing his attention to the beautiful summer day. He glared at it for a moment, despite the fact that summer meant no school it was too hot for his liking. He prefered the cool blast of an A.C and the glow of a computer screen to the splash of water from a pool and the bright glare of the sun. His mother always thought that he was a bit too reclusive but the 10th grader didn't care. Dragging himself away from the bed the bed he went to check to see if there was anyone online. To his surprise his swedish friend, Pewdiepie, was on so he typed a quick message

Cryaotic: Pewds, u on?  
Pewdiepie: yeah  
Cryaotic: dude isnt it like 6 am there?  
Pewdiepie: yup, woke up at like 9 pm then stayed up, so tired :P  
Cryaotic: lol, get some sleep and we can play later  
Pewdiepie: k

Ryan smiled to himself. Over the summer he had meet Pewdiepie and they began to hang out more and more, playing video games and chatting. They had even video called on skype a few times, well at least Pewdiepie did. For some reason though, whenever the chance for a video call came up Ryan always wasn't sure why but the thought of his friend seeing his face made him nervous, what if Pewds thought he was ugly and didn't want to be friends anymore? His mind conjured many reasons for him not showing his face but every single one was untrue. He knew his friend wasn't like that. Pulling himself away from his thoughts he went to do his usual semi-morning routine of making breakfast, brushing his messy hair to some extent, and all that wonderful stuff. When he got back to his computer he already found Pewdie spamming him with messages.

Pewdiepie: cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry,cry  
Cryaotic: what?  
Pewdiepie: Oh your there :)  
Cryaotic: anyways what are we gonna play?  
Pewdiepie: i found this new game, it looks cool

Cry looked at the game pewdie sent, it seemed pretty vague. Clicking the link he waited for the game to load.

Pewdiepie: hey, hey cry  
Cryaotic: yes pewds?  
Pewdiepie: when will you show me your beautiful faceeeeeeeeeeee?  
Cryaotic: … go die  
Pewdiepie: :(

He found himself blushing slightly, from annoyance or slight emaressment it was hard to tell. "Sheesh, what kinda guy calls another guys face "beautiful"? And he doesn't even know what I look like at all!" he found himself wondering. Still, he had to admit he felt kinda bad about not telling his friend much him at all. He on the other hand knew what Pewdie looked like, his full name, and what country he lived in. All Pewdie knew about him was that he lived in America and his first name, Ryan. Deciding to tell Pewdiepie a bit more about himself after some gaming he clicked open the file.

Cryaotic: so its called gamer haze?  
Pewdiepie: yeah, you play as a character of your own design or as almost any other character you can think of.  
Cryaotic: have you tried the custom design one before?  
Pewdiepie: kinda, its actually pretty good for a free game.

He launched the game and went to the custom design for his character. At first he messed around and hit the randomize button, laughing at whatever ridiculous thing that came up. After thinking about it he felt like making the character look like himself somewhat. He looked through the features and was surprised. Pewds was right, for a free game the custom design was pretty good. When he finished he looked over the character once again, satisfied with how it looked he sent another message to Pewdie.

Cryaotic: k, u done pewds?  
Pewdiepie: Yeah  
Cryaotic: so how does the game work?  
Pewdiepie: you clear levels by killing enemies and and making it to the end, you don't have to rush because the enemies are usually easy to defeat and its pretty cool :)

They both opened the game, Cry looked around examining the graphics until he heard Pewds talk.

Pewdiepie: LOL Cry your face XD  
Cryaotic: oh, yeah.

For his face instead of an actual face he picked the option for a mask and stuck a poker face on it. However what Pewdiepie did...

Cryaotic: PFFFFFFFFFFFFT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHAHHA  
Pewdiepie: Whattttttt? You No Like Mah Mostachesssssssss? º3º  
Cryaotic: No, dude thats Awesome!

And indeed it was awesome, for upon Pewdiepies face was a glorious italian mustache. After recovering from laughing did they explore the world. Just like the custom design feature the graphics were amazing. They killed enemies and cleared a few levels, it seemed every world was slightly different with its own unique monsters and sets of weaponry. They became wrapped in the game both joking around and having a great time. That is until they reached a certain level. Cry looked around, he was in a city it seemed but he couldn't find any weapons or Pewdie for that matter. What was really strange was thats the graphics seemed eerily realistic. He could almost feel that blazing sun that was in the sky along, smell the exhaust from cars, taste the food a street vendor was selling. The computer generated people that seemed to be everywhere acted strange, glaring at him, telling him to get lost. What was this place and why did it feel so familiar, so realistic? He continued walking until he saw a park in the distance. With a start he realized he recognized a certain figure, he began to run calling for his friend. He saw Pewd's look towards him, relief evident in his face. Cry ran faster, then stopped after they had meet; he rested his arms on his legs and panted trying to catch his breath.

"Hey"  
"H-hey"

Cry looked up at his friend, he noticed that he kept looking around with arms pulled close to his body that continued to rearrange themselves. He seemed so different from the usual Pewd's he knew, quite, nervous, and shy; not loud, silly, and carefree.

"You ok Pewds?"  
"huh? oh yeah I'm fine."

"Not to mention his accent is going crazy, I can barely understand what he's saying."  
He thought to himself.

"Hmmm, anyways why don't we sit down I'm tired."  
"ok"

They wandered to a close by park bench and sat. Still hot from all the exercise he had to do Cry pulled his shirt collar a bit and spread himself out more on the bench. When he turned to Pewds he found him petting a golden cat.

"Whoa, where did you find it?"  
"Oh it kinda just walked over here so I picked up."  
"Does it have an owner?"  
"Hmmmm nope, I know I'll adopt him and let's call him...Stephano." he said with a smile. The cat recognized its name and raised his head and chin up pompously as if saying "Yeah I'm Stephano, problem?"

They both laughed at the cat earning an angry glare from it which only served to make them laugh more. This seemed to make Stephano even more angry and he ran away.

"Wait, Stephanoooooooooooo!" said Pewdiepie running after the cat laughing.  
"lol Pewds-" said Cry but was cut off as he noticed a car coming in the direction his friend was running. His eyes widened as he realized what could happen.

"PEWDS STOP THERES A CAR!" he yelled running as quickly as he could. The time seemed to slow to a standstill everything silent. He could see the stoplight change to the glaring red, see Pewdie turning around slowly surprised and confused, see the people that were turning to look not realizing what was happening, see the cat cross safely,  
see the car get closer and closer,  
see the people begin to scream as the car speed,  
see it collide into Pewds body,  
see his hand reaching out too late,  
see the blood splatter staining the ground and everything around him red,  
see the car speed away with no remorse,  
see everything so clear in this stark bright light.

The sounds were coming back, he hadn't realized. There were sobbs and screaming and the sounds of animals barking and the sound of that cursed train. He couldn't comprehend much only that he was looking at the remains of his friend. He looked up suddenly, there was someone completely clad in black with sunglasses and strange claws.

"This is all real" he said with laugh.

The last thing I heard were my screams of anger and sorrow. I seemed to wake up or be snapped out whatever trance I was in .

"Was it all some horrible dream?" I hopped. There was something going on below, so I shakily opened the window still shocked by what had happened. What I saw didn't help, there was a car accident and tons of reporters. I flicked on the TV and what I saw left me standing still once more. Apparently a swedish teenager had chased a cat and got hit by a car and killed, no one knew who he was or where he came from. And some people said there was a kid in a mask that was following him but he disappeared. I stumbled onto my bed,

"So what happened...was real?" I managed to form that one thought and held onto it.

"Don't you see now Ryan? This game you play now is your life."

Those where the last words I heard as the world blanked out.

* * *

Hope you liked and tell me if you want me to continue ^u^


End file.
